Un banc pour deux
by WonderPillow
Summary: Des paroles, des paroles, des paroles... Quand Sanji rencontre Zoro, il ne s'attend absolument pas à revenir chaque jour sur ce même banc, inlassablement, pour discuter avec lui malgré le temps qui passe... et qui emporte tout. /UA/


**Hey!**

 **Je poste aujourd'hui un texte qui date _d'il y a longtemps._ Vraiment. Et comme je viens de le retrouver, la nostalgie m'ayant envahie (non, je blague... mais ça fait un petit quelque chose quand même!), j'ai décidé de poster. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que ça va donner... -'**

 **Enfin bref, je suis ouverte aux critiques, ça me permettrait de m'améliorer grandement à l'avenir! Je précise quand même que cet OS est presque entièrement constitué de dialogues parce que ce qui compte dedans, ce sont les paroles. Essentiellement les paroles.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et au final c'est pas plus mal, je suis sûre que si c'était le cas les ventes de OP s'écrouleraient tellement le manga deviendrait nul... pire que ça même.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur un banc.

Parc _Grand Line_ , un endroit doux et paisible pour deux gosses complètement différents mais tous les deux un peu perdus dans leur vie.

Ça n'avait pas du tout été le coup de cœur.

L'un s'était perdu par un beau matin d'hiver sur ce sentier gelé, à se peler les miches alors que les autres se réchauffaient au resto. La poisse.

Il avait déambulé pendant des heures entre les allées jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un banc, un banc bizarre d'où émergeait une tête vert mousse. Intrigué –mais surtout frigorifié par la neige –, il avait resserré son écharpe et s'était avancé.

La tête verte était en fait un adolescent de son âge à première vue, le visage anguleux, les muscles saillants et visiblement assez grand. Unique mais pas moins insignifiant problème; l'inconnu dormait _en t-shirt_ à moins dix alors qu'il neigeait.

Il n'avait alors pas hésité à le secouer comme un prunier en priant pour que l'endormi ne soit pas déjà en hypothermie.

« Vas-y, mais qu'est-ce que t'as toi ?! Tu veux mon poing dans la figure ou quoi ?! »

Charmante entrée en matière. Etrangement, cela les avait rapprochés.

« Tu faisais quoi là au juste ? » avait demandé le premier lorsque l'autre s'était décidé à se calmer.

« Je médite. »

« Sur les risques de mourir de froid en petite tenue à moins dix ? »

« Je t'emmerde. »

Et voilà comment ils s'étaient connus, alors que tout les opposait. Le langage, la classe sociale, l'éducation, le physique, la manière de pensée n'avaient finalement pas été des obstacles conséquents.

« Tu t'appelles comment au fait ? »

« Roronoa Zoro. »

« Ah. »

« … »

« Et moi ? Tu ne me poses pas la question ? »

« M'en fous. »

« Sanji. »

« … »

Ils avaient tous les deux dix-neuf ans, à l'époque.

.

.

Cinq ans plus tard, 'Tête de mousse' avait fini par s'habituer à la présence pourtant bruyante de 'Sourcils d'escargot'. Rendez-vous chaque jour sur le même banc, pour une conversation chaque jour différente.

Ainsi, Sanji était blond, avait de drôles de sourcils, une manie épouvantable de tomber amoureux de chaque personne féminine qui passait et possédait des talents de cuisinier évidents.

Zoro, plus réservé, avait une coloration verte bizarre, un œil hors-service depuis une altercation entre gosses qui avait assez mal tournée et maniait les sabres aussi bien que Sanji les casseroles.

« Eh, du con… »

Le vert ouvrit son seul œil valide.

« Dis-moi, t'as une petite copine ? »

Paupière très vite refermée.

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux me la piquer ? »

« T'EN AS UNE ?! »

« Non. »

Silence radio.

« Ah. »

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Tu préfères les mecs ?! »

Zoro ricana en constatant que le blond avait pris ses distances très rapidement. Peut-être sans le vouloir, il avait clairement des réactions homophobes.

« Et si je disais oui ? »

« SERIEUX ?! »

« Non, même pas. Calme-toi. »

Silence, puis soupir. Sanji ne devait pas être très attiré par sa personne si on prenait en compte la manière dont il semblait se détendre soudain. Stupide.

« T'as l'air rassuré ? »

« Ça ressemble à une question. »

« … Parce-que c'en est une… »

« Tu sais que t'es chiant ? «

« Ouais. »

Vingt-quatre ans.

.

.

Quatre ans plus tard, presque potes.

« Tu sais pas quoi ?! »

« Non, mais tu vas me l'annoncer très rapidement… »

« Violette et moi, c'est officiel ! »

« Violette ? C'est qui ? »

« Enfin, c'est la plus jolie brune du monde ! Tu verrais ses cheveux… C'est une rivière de chocolat qui coule sur ses épaules fragiles… Et elle a une peau d'ivoire, quelques grains de beauté dans le cou pour rehausser son allure et des yeux… mon Dieu… des yeux de biche… »

« Tu disais exactement la même chose quand c'était Kalifa. »

« Kalifa avait un caractère… aventureux. »

« Dis plutôt qu'elle s'est tirée avec le premier mec venu ! »

« Je ne te permets pas, abruti ! »

« M'en fous ! »

Sanji grogna, les dents serrées.

« Rabat-joie. »

« Si tu veux. »

« Violette est différente ! »

« Comme toutes celles qui l'ont précédée ! »

« Tu ne la connais même pas ! »

« Tu parles ! Après ta petite description de tout à l'heure, je la reconnaîtrais _immédiatement_ si elle se promenait en ville avec toi ! Une brune aux yeux _bleus comme l'océan_ avec des lèvres _parfaites et même légèrement rosées_ et un corps _somptueux comme celui d'une statue grecque. »_

« … »

« J'ai raison ? »

« Noirs. »

« Quoi noir ?! »

« Noirs les yeux. »

« _'Comme le ciel le soir'_ ? En plus ça rime. »

« OK, je m'en vais. »

« Tant mieux. »

Vingt-huit ans.

.

.

Deux ans plus tard, crépuscule d'été.

« Zoro ? »

« Ouais ? »

« On a rompu. »

« Merde. »

« Elle disait que j'étais _pas assez investi_. »

« C'est elle qui a rompu donc ? »

« … »

« M'en doutais. »

« … »

« C'était ta plus longue relation ! Deux ans ! »

« Deux ans de quoi ? »

« En couple. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Ça a duré trois mois ! »

« Hein ?! C'était pas Violette ?! »

« Violette ?! On a tenu dix jours ! »

« QUOI ?! Mais je pensais que tout allait bien ! Tu ne m'en parlais plus ! »

« Parce que j'en avais marre que tu critiques ! »

« … »

« M'énerves. »

« Et donc pour Violette ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je l'ai retrouvée au lit avec la voisine du dessus. »

« … »

« Une superbe rousse. »

« Merde. »

« Comme tu dis. »

« T'as rompu avec qui alors ? »

« Camie. »

« Américaine ? »

« Franco-américaine. »

« Espagnole ? »

« Pourquoi tu me sors ça, toi ?! »

« 'Franco'… »

« … »

« … »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être con ! »

« Ouaip. »

Il se mit à pleuvoir. Sanji songea avec amertume que ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

« Tu fumes toujours autant ? »

Silence. Le blond grogna.

« Ne vas pas me dire que ça les fait fuir. »

« Qui ? »

« Les femmes. »

« Non. Mais ça te bousille les poumons. »

« Merde, Zoro, pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent, pourquoi il faut que ça concerne ma santé ? Fiche moi la paix ! »

« Et ça les fait fuir. »

« Qui ? »

« Les femmes. »

« Tu fais chier. »

« Ouaip. »

.

.

Trente-cinq ans, la mèche au vent.

« Gazon ambulant, elle t'appartient la saloperie de Harley Davidson garée devant le parc ? »

« Pourquoi 'saloperie' ? »

« Je hais ces engins. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Monsieur s'élève dans la langue ! 'Mais encore' ? »

« Réponds. »

« Je les aime pas, c'est tout. »

« Il y a un truc là. »

« Les accidents de la route mortels incluent trop souvent des motards. »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ou je rêve ? »

« Ta gueule. »

« Monsieur s'abaisse dans la langue. 'Ta gueule' ? »

« Tu ne diras pas la même chose quand tu seras six pieds sous terre… »

« Je ne dirai plus rien quand je serai six pieds sous terre. »

« … »

« … »

« Zoro ? »

« Ouaip. »

« T'as une famille ? »

« Ma sœur et mon père adoptifs. »

« Tous les deux adoptifs ? »

« Ouaip. Toi ? »

« Personne. »

Regard intrigué.

« Je veux dire… Avant, il y avait les gars du resto, mais on m'a changé et maintenant… »

« OK, OK… Pas maintenant la séquence émotion. »

« T'as un portable ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Ton numéro ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour danser la zumba à trois heures du matin devant ma télé ! A ton avis ? C'est ridicule comme question ! »

« Ça va ! T'en as pas eu besoin jusque-là, à ce que je sache ! »

« Je m'ennuie en ce moment. J'ai personne à qui parler… à part toi. »

« Je suis très touché mais non. Trouve-toi une fille. »

« Pas envie. »

« Non. »

« Non quoi ? »

« Je veux pas qu'on sorte ensemble. »

« QUOI ?! J'AI JAMAIS DIT ÇA ! »

« Ça en avait tout l'air. »

« T'es con. »

« Surtout rassuré. Je préfère ne pas endurer ce que ces filles endurent... »

« Fais-moi plaisir. Vends ta Harley. C'est une vrai salop… »

« Fais-moi plaisir. Arrête de fumer. »

« Au revoir alors. »

« Ouaip. »

.

.

Déjà trente-huit ans...

« Zoro ? »

« Ouais. »

« Tu peux arrêter de répéter 'ouais' ?! »

« Non. »

« M'énerves. »

« Ouais. »

« Je me sens vieux. »

« … »

« Je suis seul. »

« … »

« Ma vie est merdique et vide. »

« … »

« … »

« C'est fini la petite déprime ? »

« J'ai trente-huit ans. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Sérieusement ?! »

« Dix-neuf ans qu'on se connaît et tu ne savais toujours pas ?! »

« Tu sais compter ?! »

« … »

« Laki est partie. »

« Triste. »

« Ouais. »

« Me pique pas ma réplique. »

« Vends ta Harley. »

« Jette tes cigarettes. »

« Il fait froid sur ton banc ! »

« 'Mon' banc ?! »

« C'est toi qui ne veux pas qu'on aille autre part ! »

« Il est bien ce banc. Une belle vue. »

« Des arbres gelés. De la neige. Des enfants qui hurlent. Du brouillard. Belle vue, en effet. »

« … »

« Mon père s'est tué en moto quand j'avais huit ans. »

« … »

« Vends ta moto. »

« Je l'aime ma moto. Elle m'emmène où je veux, elle. »

« Serait-ce une insinuation que j'entends là ? »

« Ouais. »

« Tu peux pas changer de rengaine ? »

« Non. »

Encore un silence. Puis un gamin passa, l'air mauvais, avant de revenir avec sa bande et de leur lancer des boules de neige.

« BASTON ! » hurlèrent Zoro _et_ Sanji en même temps.

Après la bataille dont ils sortirent triomphants mais essoufflés, les deux compères s'affalèrent de nouveau.

« Au fait… »

« Quoi Marimo ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, un marimo ? »

« On s'en fiche. Quoi ? »

« Navré. »

Ils se turent. Sanji avait très bien compris le sens des paroles du vert.

.

.

Quarante ans.

« Je suis marié. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Depuis deux mois. »

« Génial. L'invitation est donc en retard de deux mois. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais venir… De toute façon, personne n'était invité. _Elle_ voulait que nous soyons en très petit comité. »

« Prénom de 'femme parfaite' ? »

« Nami. »

« Elle est brune ? »

« Rousse. »

« Ah, tiens. Première rousse. Et en plus tu te maries avec. Chapeau. »

« Ton numéro ? »

« Quoi mon numéro ? »

« Tu me le donnes ? »

« Attends, on parlait de 'femme parfaite' là ! Pourquoi tu changes de sujet ?! »

« Ton numéro ? »

« Non. On se rencontre sur le banc, c'est bien assez. Pas envie de t'entendre gémir au téléphone quand tu divorceras. »

« Allez ! »

Il faisait grand soleil.

« Pff… 06… »

Sanji se saisit aussitôt de son portable pour taper le numéro tant attendu. Enfin !

« Et bah voilà ! T'as encore ta Harley ? »

« Oui. »

« Tiens, plus de 'ouaip' ou de 'ouais' ? Ça me manquerait presque. Presque. »

« Je t'emm… »

« Oui, oui. T'as encore ta Harley donc ? Elle te tuera. »

« Ta Nami aussi, elle te tuera. »

« Mais de manière plus douce… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« … »

« Je me sens vieux. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je me suis assis pour la première fois là, sur ce banc. J'étais… Oh, ça fait tellement longtemps… »

« Oui. »

.

.

Quarante-cinq ans.

« Cuistot ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Toujours avec ta Nami ? »

« Toujours. »

« Elle cuisine mal ou quoi ? T'as maigri… beaucoup. »

« Je te rappelle que c'est _moi_ qui cuisine, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. »

« T'as pas de cigarette. »

« Non. »

« T'es malade ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille avec tes questions, s'il-te-plaît. »

« J'ai vendu ma Harley. »

« Sérieusement ?! »

« Non. »

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale con… »

« Oui. »

« Zoro ? »

« Oui ? »

« On est amis ? »

« Depuis _à peu près_ vingt-six ans. »

« Zoro ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas mourir… »

« On n'a que quarante-cinq ans ! »

« … »

Sanji s'éloigna les épaules voûtées.

.

.

Quarante-huit ans.

« Nami attend un enfant. »

« A ton âge ?! »

« Il paraît que c'est jamais trop tard. »

« Mouais… »

« Ah ! Le 'ouais' est revenu ! »

« Et il repartira… »

« … »

« Garçon ou fille ? »

« Surprise ! »

« Stupide. »

« Non. Magique. »

« En effet, il n'est jamais trop tard. Tu es déjà carrément gaga… »

« … »

« Tu es mieux en ce moment. Moins pâle. »

« Et ta Harley ? »

« Toujours avec moi. »

« Elle te tuera. »

« Ton gosse te tuera. »

« Tu disais la même chose de Nami il y a cinq ans. »

« … »

.

.

Cinquante ans.

Zoro attendait depuis deux semaines. Deux semaines que le blond ne s'était pas présenté au parc _Grand Line_. Deux semaines qu'il tentait en vain de le joindre. Heureusement que le cuistot avait insisté pour prendre son numéro, tiens. Même si pour l'instant ses appels se soldaient par un silence radio total…

Et puis, enfin, sa sonnerie. Alors qu'il roulait plein gaz sur l'autoroute. Il l'entendit malgré le bruit infernal de la circulation, depuis le temps qu'il patientait pour cet appel.

« Allo ? »

Une voix féminine, en aucun cas celle de son ami.

« Vous êtes bien Roronoa Zoro ? »

« Oui. »

Elle avait une voix éraillée, épuisée. Des sanglots à peine cachés résonnaient derrière eux.

Le vert sentit son ventre se nouer.

« Je suis Nami, sa femme. Je… J'ai vu vos messages par… hasard. Sur son portable. Vous pourriez me rejoindre à l'hôpital Hiluluk ? Vous voyez l'endroit ? Je sais que mon mari discute beaucoup et souvent avec vous. Est-ce que vous pourriez venir ? S'il-vous-plaît… »

« Oui. J'arrive. »

Il enfourcha sa moto en fonça.

Crétin de cuistot.

Il fut accueilli par deux femmes aux visages tristes qui le guidèrent sans un mot. Le motard reconnu Nami et sa chevelure rousse et comprit aussitôt pourquoi Sanji en était tombé amoureux. Même opprimée par le chagrin, il émanait d'elle une aura de confiance et d'attraction impossible à ignorer.

L'hôpital avait cette odeur particulière, cette odeur de maladie et de médicaments.

Son ami gisait dans un lit blanc, l'air d'une créature toute petite et un peu perdue. Il avait le teint cadavérique et le crâne entouré de bandages.

Il semblait endormi.

Nami s'approcha sans qu'il l'entende arriver.

Elle prononça des mots qui n'avaient pas le moindre sens, sauf peut-être « traumatisme crânien modéré », « accident » et _surtout_ « amnésie ». Mais tout ça restait encore flou.

Il s'approcha du lit.

 _Et bah mon vieux… C'est pas fameux, ce qui nous attend… Mais au moins, réveille-toi._

Nami se remit à sangloter.

Même si ce n'était sans doute qu'une simple impression, Zoro crut voir les doigts de Sanji bouger.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review en passant ou à me faire remarquer s'il reste des fautes (personne n'est parfait et il reste TOUJOURS, à mon grand désespoir, des coquilles dans mes textes... -')**


End file.
